Aims: The central objective of this program is to increase the number of underrepresented racial/ethnic minorities entering the field of clinical psychiatric research, and to place them in fellowships and assure that they obtain the highest quality research training. The program will provide assistance and enrichment activities to enable them to develop active and productive careers in scientific investigation. [unreadable] [unreadable] Methods: The program will identify promising medical students and residents through the mini-fellow program and will use these contacts to recruit these participants into full-time post residency fellowships. Members of the 215-member mentor network will be asked to meet with mini-fellow program participants and to counsel these trainees about starting clinical research careers. The program will help match potential fellowship candidates with training programs and mentors by providing information about fellowship training programs through the printed and on-line directories of fellowship opportunities. The post residency fellows and their mentors will be provided a curriculum outline and reading lists that will assist in the development of individual career development plans. The appointed post residency fellows and mini-fellows will be provided access to enrichment activities that will further expose them to clinical psychiatric research and that will assist them to further develop their research careers. [unreadable] [unreadable] Results: The Program for Minority Research Training in Psychiatry will continue to increase the number of underrepresented racial/ethnic minority investigators involved in clinical psychiatric research by identifying these potential scientists, by placing them in research fellowship training programs that will provide the training to enable them to become independent investigators. It is anticipated that this will increase the number of trained scientists that will be available to study the mental health needs of members of racial/ethnic minority communities and will help to meet one of the goals of the U.S. Surgeon General's report that calls for increasing the number of investigators serving these communities. [unreadable] [unreadable]